


I always sleep better here anyway

by hawkins_bound



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He is a dork, Nerds in Love, and he gets proven wrong, and they are indeed in love, lucas isn't sure max loves him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound
Summary: They’d spent more nights than he could remember cuddled up in his bed, him brushing his fingers through her hair or stroking her cheek or just watching her and listening to her heartbeat.akaLucas is the best boyfriend ever.





	I always sleep better here anyway

**Author's Note:**

> what is up my dudes, I introduce to you the shortest drabble ever, hope ya like, because what is there not to like here. You've got Lumax, you've got a bed and you've got unconditional teenage love. enjoy.

“Do you love Max?” 

This question had haunted Lucas for the past few weeks. A cheerleader had come up to him at a party and asked him if he loved his girlfriend. He’d said yes, of course, he loved her. Of course, he did. 

And being himself, this question had, of course, been followed by “do you think she loves you back?”.   
Lucas and Max had been dating for around six months, and it had been amazing so far. She was amazing. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with her. She completely got on his nerves and was incredibly annoying at times, even he could admit that, she had a fiery temper and she didn’t know how to stop sometimes, she took no bullshit from anyone, ever (exhibit A: during that same party a boy had tried to corner a girl she had English class with, but Max, well let’s just say that she took care of it).

He loved her so much that sometimes it stung. He'd been in love her for a while, He never thought he’d be able to love someone as much as he loved Max.   
He’d had crushes on girls, sure, Susan Allan in the fourth grade, Josie Ambrose when he was 12 and then he met Max. They were thirteen when they met and boy was it under strange circumstances. Max had become one of his closest friends before he'd ever played with the idea of them being anything… at all. He trusted her completely and actually deep down hoped she trusted him the same way as he trusted her. 

He was the only one that really knew about her dad. They’d spent more nights than he could remember cuddled up in his bed, him brushing his fingers through her hair or stroking her cheek or just watching her and listening to her heartbeat. Her mom was nice but her stepfather was the one he didn’t want her to have to live with. She usually spent two or three nights at his place each week, his parents knew and, thankfully, they didn’t have a problem with it. 

He laid in his bed thinking about her, unable to sleep due to completely unrelated reasons when his door opened and a dark creature walked in. Not a creature, he knew that sound. A few seconds later he felt someone slip under his covers.  
“Hey,” he whispered into her hair, leaving a small kiss on her forehead,   
“Hi.” He could hear that she’d been crying. “Do you want to talk about it?” he slid down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, “just Billy, he’s an asshole,” she mumbled, he cupped her cheek, trying to look into her eyes, “what happened?”   
“He was just talking shit, like he always is,” she sighed, “and then he started talking about you. So I left. I can’t stand the fact that he thinks he’s better than everyone,” another sigh, “I always sleep better here anyway.”  
She cuddled herself into him, letting the last of her tears fall onto his chest. His palm soflty trailed over her face drying her tears and helping her steady her breathing. 

“Lucas?”   
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”   
His breathing hitched and he felt like his heart could burst any moment.  
“You what?”  
“You heard me,” she breathed into his cheek, where she was in the midst of placing a soft kisses over,  
“I love you too,” he sighed happily, turning his face so he could catch her lips with his, the hand on her waist pulling her even closer.   
“I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> awe I love Lumax so much I miss them, can season three please just hurry up. please netflix. please.


End file.
